


Przepowiednia

by Elanor1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Czy za niechęcią profesor McGonagall do Sybilli Trelawney mogło kryć się coś więcej?





	Przepowiednia

Przepowiednia

 

Elphinstone Urquart był człowiekiem z rodzaju tych, o których mówi się: „Tak niepozorny, że aż niebezpieczny”. Znałem go dość dobrze. Współpracowaliśmy w kilku sprawach, gdy pracował jeszcze w Ministerstwie i mogę powiedzieć, że była to współpraca bardzo owocna. Ujmująco uprzejmy, serdeczny w kontaktach, przy powierzchownym poznaniu uchodził za człowieka, któremu można, kolokwialnie mówiąc, wejść na głowę. Jedna z osób, które próbowały to zrobić, w przeciągu dwóch najbliższych dekad, nie ma szans na opuszczenie Azkabanu.

Na szczególny podziw zasługiwała nie tylko jego wybitna wręcz pamięć, lecz również niebywała umiejętność trafnego kojarzenia faktów oraz wychwytywania tych pozornych błahostek, w ostatecznym rozrachunku okazujących się kluczowymi.

Przez długie lata był związany z Departamentem Przestrzegania Prawa, choć nigdy nim nie kierował, czego szczerze żałuję. Żaden dokument z tego okresu nie pozostawia wątpliwości, odnośnie jego interpretacji. Nie ma mowy o lukach, niedopatrzeniach, dających pole do popisu osobom chcącym naginać prawo do własnych potrzeb. Elphinstone do tego nie dopuszczał. Cierpliwy, trzeba przyznać, cechujący się pewną, irytującą niektórych powolnością w działaniu, uparty, konsekwentny w swych dążeniach. Chyba właśnie te cechy sprawiły, że udało mu się w końcu poślubić Minerwę. Gotów jestem się założyć, że nikt inny nie byłby w stanie tego śmiałego projektu zrealizować. Ostatecznie, nie powiodło się nawet temu, w którym była zakochana.

Wydaje mi się, że nie było w tym szalonych, romantycznych uniesień, ale że łączyła ich głęboka relacja, trudno było nie zauważyć. Przyjaźnili się od dawna. Minerwa nie oczekiwała niczego więcej. Elphinstone zaś wspominał mi czasami, że chciałby jej dać nazwisko, majątek, że nie zna kobiety, która bardziej by na to zasługiwała. Był w tym ślad pychy Urquartów, jednak on wyraźnie nie pojmował tego w taki sposób. Uważał, iż posiada coś cennego, czym może kogoś obdarować. Jak twierdził, za niezbyt wiele w zamian; ot, za możliwość spędzenia ostatnich lat życia w towarzystwie najdroższej mu istoty.

Po długich staraniach dopiął swego, lecz proponowana przez niego transakcja niezupełnie doszła do skutku. Minerwa nie przyjęła nazwiska. Oświadczyła, że nie dla nazwiska rodu czystej krwi za niego wychodzi, że nie wstydzi się tego, które odziedziczyła po mugolskim ojcu. Lucjusz Malfoy ją opluwał (dosłownie i w przenośni, ja wspierałem ze wszystkich sił, a Elphinstone, zbyt szczęśliwy, by się z nią spierać, zaakceptował jej życzenie.

Mieli dla siebie trzy lata. Zaledwie trzy lata. Okres, który im obojgu dał wiele szczęścia, a zakończył się gwałtownie i niespodziewanie.

Pamiętam, że tamten, listopadowy tydzień był z wielu względów wyczerpujący. Staraliśmy się o dotację z Ministerstwa, na wymianę wyposażenia szkolnego ambulatorium. Sytuacja była nienajlepsza, magiczna likwidacja usterek już po prostu nie wystarczała. To, co miało prawo zacząć się rozlatywać, skwapliwie z tego prawa korzystało, podobnie jak pani Pomfrey z niepodważalnego prawa do ciągłego narzekania. Minerwa toczyła walkę z biurokracją. Któregoś popołudnia zastałem ją w pokoju nauczycielskim. Z wypisaną na twarzy rezygnacją, wypełniała po raz piąty, ten sam, dwudziestosiedmiostronicowy wniosek.

\- Daj sobie z tym spokój. Poszukamy prywatnego sponsora - powiedziałem.

\- Kogo? - prychnęła. - Lucjusza Malfoy’a? Dziękuję bardzo. - Miała rację. Niestety, miała rację. Pan Malfoy ostatnio usilnie starał się o uzyskanie wpływów w Hogwarcie i byłby prawdopodobnie pierwszą osobą, która by się zgłosiła. Docierały do mnie pogłoski, jakoby podjął kroki w kierunku zdobycia miejsca w radzie nadzorczej.

\- Co tym razem uznali za niejasne? - zapytałem, zerkając na dokument.

\- Punkt czwarty. Cel dotacji. Nie rozumiem, co jest nie tak ze sformułowaniem: wymiana wyposażenia szkolnego ambulatorium.

\- Obawiam się, że problem leży w słowie „wymiana” - westchnąłem. Kąciki jej ust drgnęły lekko.

Inną atrakcją tygodnia było starcie z Bankiem Gringotta. Szefowa działu kredytów, niejaka Bogra twierdziła, że od pół roku zalegamy ze spłatą kredytu, zaciągniętego na renowację kominków. Nie istniała taka możliwość i nieporozumienie na szczęście się wyjaśniło. Okazało się, że ktoś u nich nie odnotowywał wpłat, za co przeprosili, ale kosztowało nas to sporo nerwów.

Ja dodatkowo praktycznie codziennie bywałem w Wizengamocie, czasami przez wiele godzin. Zajmowaliśmy się trudną dla mnie z przyczyn osobistych sprawą zabójstwa siedmioletniej Chloe Rivers. W toku śledztwa okazało się, że dziewczynka była wilkołakiem, a jej ojciec usprawiedliwiał swój czyn obroną konieczną. Niezaprzeczalnym mankamentem tej strategii był fakt, iż księżyc był w nowiu, gdy znaleziono ciało Chloe, a śmierć nastąpiła maksymalnie dwa dni wcześniej. Nazywanie jej małym potworem, też na korzyść ojca nie przemawiało. Wątpiłem jednak, by pan Rivers został skazany. Zbiorowe opłakiwanie Chloe skończyło się, wraz z ujawnieniem jej przypadłości.

Nie ułatwiała mi również życia Sybilla Trelawney, ogarnięta nieuzasadnionym poczuciem zagrożenia. W poprzednim tygodniu wizytowałem lekcje. Choć - nie ukrywam - byłoby mi to bardzo na rękę, nie mogłem pominąć jej zajęć. W mojej obecności w klasie oraz kilku formalnych pytaniach, „wewnętrzne oko” Sybilli dopatrzyło się pierwszego etapu szeroko zakrojonej akcji, mającej na celu pozbawienie ją stanowiska. Nie potrafiłem jej tego wyperswadować. Przypomniała sobie, że zanim ją zatrudniłem, wnioskowałem o usunięcie wróżbiarstwa z listy nauczanych w Hogwarcie przedmiotów.

\- Nadal pan tego chce, dyrektorze - mówiła, z dramatyczną nutą w głosie. - Szuka pan pretekstu. Czeka pan na moje potknięcie. Niech się pan dobrze zastanowi, czy chce pan pozbawić te biedne dzieci kogoś, kto może je nauczyć, jak wejrzeć w przyszłość i ustrzec się wielu nieszczęść. Niech pan to rozważy w swoim sumieniu.

Gdy spotykaliśmy się podczas posiłków, robiła aluzje do mojej rzekomej działalności na jej szkodę, nachodziła mnie w gabinecie. Powoli traciłem cierpliwość.

W czwartek… Pamiętam, że to był czwartek, wracałem do szkoły po długim, nic nie wnoszącym przesłuchaniu kolejnych świadków. Tak się złożyło, że nie skorzystałem z jednego z kominków w Ministerstwie, lecz teleportowałem się do Hogsmeade. Zamierzałem wstąpić do Miodowego Królestwa i uzupełnić zapasy, w ostatnich dniach uszczuplone drastycznie przez oficjalnie potępiającą moją słabość do słodyczy Minerwę.

Aportacja do najszczęśliwszych nie należała. Lądując, z całej siły uderzyłem w mur, otaczający czyjś ogród i upadłem twarzą w rozmokłą ziemię. Oszołomienie tym wypadkiem sprawiło, że zajęło mi dobrą chwilę, nim pomyślałem o tym, że należałoby wstać. Przynaglił mnie dźwięk czyichś kroków. Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że jestem osobą powszechnie rozpoznawalną, a leżenie pod murem, na dodatek w szatach Wizengamotu, mogłoby zostać przez opinię publiczną odebrane nie najlepiej.

Ktoś chwycił mnie za ramiona i postawił zdecydowanie. Zobaczywszy go, odetchnąłem z ulgą. To był Elphinstone, odziany w długi, granatowy płaszcz.

\- No no, Dumbledore - odezwał się. - Widziałem twój wspaniały wyczyn. Do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że nie potrafisz się przyzwoicie teleportować. - Uśmiechał się w swój zwykły sposób, jednocześnie mierząc mnie badawczym spojrzeniem. Znajdowaliśmy się w jednej z bocznych uliczek. Wyglądało na to, że prócz nas, nie było tam nikogo.

\- Nie czuję się zbyt komfortowo ze świadomością, że ta wiedza przypadła w udziale akurat tobie, Elphy - odpowiedziałem, oczyszczając zaklęciem cudem ocalałe okulary i twarz.

\- Cóż… Dobrze jest znać słabe punkty wielkich tego świata. Ale już tak mówiąc zupełnie serio… Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, dziękuję. Zamyśliłem się po prostu. Wciąż siedzi mi w głowie Chloe Rivers. Dobrze, że nie wylądowałem pod domem jej rodziców - stwierdziłem i machnięciem różdżki zmieniłem szaty na bardziej odpowiednie do pokazywania się w Hogsmeade.

\- Aaa, to. Ruszyło się coś w końcu w tej sprawie? - zapytał. Pokręciłem głową. - Dlaczego właściwie to ciągniecie? Przecież ojciec się przyznał.

\- Utrzymuje, że nie miał wyjścia, że mała się na niego rzuciła. Tyle, że wtedy nie było pełni. Jego zeznania są kompletnie niespójne. Myślę, że to mogła zrobić pani Rivers. Ona jednak się wypiera. Ponoć była u matki. Matka to oczywiście potwierdza, lecz sąsiedzi widzieli ją w domu. Złożyłem wniosek o przesłuchanie jej przy użyciu veritaserum, ale…

\- Ale zgody nie będzie - mruknął Elphinstone, odgarniając z policzka kosmyk białych włosów. - Za mała sprawa, żeby używać veritaserum.

\- Zrobiła się za mała, gdy wyszła na jaw lykantropia Chloe - odparłem. Elphinstone westchnął ciężko.

\- Za nic w świecie nie wróciłbym do tego cyrku, Albusie. Choćby mi dawali milion galeonów - powiedział ponuro. - Byłem w o tyle uprzywilejowanej sytuacji, że mogłem sobie pozwolić na wcześniejsze przejście na emeryturę. Wahałem się. W końcu człowiek tam większość życia spędził i chociaż się mówi, że chce się odejść, to wcale nie jest łatwe. Ale gdy się już zdecydowałem… - urwał i zapatrzył się na majaczące w oddali góry, otulone całunem szarawej mgły. Uśmiechnąłem się. Nie musiał kończyć. - Zawsze chciałem mieszkać w Szkocji. Cieszę się, że to się udało, choćby na tych kilka ostatnich lat. - Przeszył mnie chłód. Nie byłem do końca pewien, czy spowodował to zimny powiew z północy, czy coś w jego przepełnionych nagłą melancholią słowach. W pierwszym odruchu chciałem mu powiedzieć, że tych lat może być całkiem sporo. Był przecież młodszy ode mnie. Ugryzłem się jednak w język, niespodziewanie dostrzegając w tym jakiś niesprecyzowany nietakt.

\- Urquartowie nie żyją najdłużej - odpowiedział moim myślom. - To rodzinne.

\- Ważne jak żyją - powiedziałem, uświadamiając sobie coś, na co wcześniej nie zwracałem uwagi. Elphinstone istotnie wyglądał staro. Starzej, niż powinien.

\- Za to cię lubię, Dumbledore - oświadczył, znów pogodnie. - Większość ludzi w tym momencie usiłowałaby mnie przekonać, że złamię tę rodzinną tradycję.

\- Niekoniecznie. Znam osobę, która postąpiłaby wręcz odwrotnie.

\- Mówisz o Sybilli? - Przytaknąłem. Elphinstone parsknął lekko. - Zapomniałem o niej. A już miałem na końcu języka, że jesteś wyjątkowy.

\- Och, i tak czuję się zaszczycony.

Ruszyliśmy niespiesznie, by po chwili znaleźć się na głównej ulicy, na której ruch panował zadziwiająco jak na tę porę niewielki. Elphinstone uważnie zlustrował wzrokiem otoczenie. Być może spodziewał się, że zobaczy gdzieś Minerwę, która, bez względu na pogodę, trasę z Hogwartu do domu lubiła pokonywać pieszo.

\- Wpadniesz do nas w niedzielę na obiad? - zapytał. Udałem, że się zastanawiam. Byłem częstym gościem w ich domu. - Nie daj się prosić, Albusie. Musimy przedyskutować ten spektakularny upadek czarodziejskiego sądownictwa. - Spojrzał na mnie znacząco. Obaj się roześmialiśmy.

Tamtej nocy coś nie pozwalało mi zasnąć. Najpierw były to myśli o więzionej w komórce i ostatecznie uduszonej przez któregoś z rodziców Chloe Rivers. Potem ogarnęło mnie jakieś złe przeczucie, irracjonalny niepokój; silny i trudny do zniesienia. Uznałem, że widocznie zmęczenie daje o sobie znać i zastanawiałem się, czy by nie odwiedzić Severusa i nie poprosić o wywar nasenny. Istniała szansa, że nie śpi, choć z drugiej strony, jeśli akurat spał, nie chciałem go budzić.

Wybiła trzecia. Poddałem się, wstałem, przeszedłem do gabinetu i zabrałem się za zaległą, papierkową robotę, co pozwoliło mi nieco się uspokoić. Niepokój może nie ustąpił, lecz wycofał się do nieco głębszych zakamarków świadomości. Przyczaił się.

Piątkowe przedpołudnie minęło szybko. Nie musiałem tego dnia stawiać się w Wizengamocie, co mnie bardzo cieszyło. Minerwa triumfowała, bo nieszczęsny wniosek nareszcie został przyjęty. Rozchorowała się połowa kadry i trzeba było po odwoływać zajęcia. Minerwa i Severus brali zastępstwa z młodszymi klasami, bo istniała obawa, że ich nieokiełznanej radości z wolnego piątku, Hogwart mógłby nie przetrwać.

Po obiedzie, mimo padającego drobnego deszczu, wybrałem się na spacer. Nie zrobiłem w końcu planowanych zakupów i zamierzałem to naprawić.

Gdy wracałem, w sali wejściowej natknąłem się na ewidentnie rozdrażnioną Minerwę oraz otuloną szczelnie wełnianym szalem, przeraźliwie bladą Sybillę.

\- Wspomnisz moje słowa - mówiła Sybilla. - Czarne chmury gromadzą się nad tym, którego kochasz. Śmierć zabierze go, nim ten miesiąc dobiegnie końca.

\- Według twoich przepowiedni, powinna już dawno zabrać połowę uczniów i większość kadry - mruknęła Minerwa. - A jak narazie, wszyscy mają się dobrze.

\- Drwij sobie, drwij - wychrypiała Sybilla. - Przekonasz się, że mam rację. - Niespodziewanie odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie wyzywająco. Jej oczy błyszczały nieco bardziej, niż zwykle. Pomyślałem, że może mieć gorączkę. Sam fakt, że pofatygowała się aż tu, był dla mnie sporym zaskoczeniem.

\- Minerwo - powiedziałem z naciskiem. - Musisz pójść ze mną na chwilę. Coś mi się nie zgadza w budżecie na grudzień. - Chyba jeszcze bardziej ją zirytowałem, ale obawiałem się, że inaczej Sybilla gotowa ruszyć za nią do domu i osobiście ogłosić Elphinstone’owi swoją przepowiednię. - A ty Sybillo, nie powinnaś spacerować, skoro jesteś przeziębiona - dodałem. - Nie trudno o zapalenie płuc.

\- Co się panu nie zgadza w budżecie na grudzień, panie dyrektorze? - zapytała gniewnie Minerwa, gdy znaleźliśmy się na pierwszym piętrze. - Tam się nie ma prawa coś niezgadzać. Nie ma pan pojęcia, ile razy to sprawdzałam. - Zatrzymałem się. Kiedy w nieoficjalnej rozmowie zwraca się do mnie per panie dyrektorze, lepiej mieć się na baczności. Moje nazwisko, rzucone ostrym tonem, ma szerokie spektrum zastosowań, lecz generalnie jest zdecydowanie mniej niebezpieczne, niż „panie dyrektorze”. „Panie profesorze” to zwrot najbardziej neutralny. Na Albusa muszę sobie zasłużyć. Swoją drogą, długo na to czekałem. Dokładnie do tej nocy, której zainstalowaliśmy Harry’ego u Dursley’ów.

Teraz miałem do czynienia z „panem dyrektorem”, więc postanowiłem nie przeciągać struny.

\- Z budżetem wszystko jest w porządku. Możesz iść - powiedziałem. Odetchnęła głęboko. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć. Wybawił mnie pan z niezręcznej sytuacji, a ja… - urwała z zakłopotaniem.

\- Trzeba przyznać, że pretekst był dość… niefortunny. - Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

\- Tak - zgodziła się. - Ale… dziękuję.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłem po powrocie, było podpisanie tego nieszczęsnego dokumentu, który działał na Minerwę mniej więcej tak, jak czerwony kolor na thestrale. Potem, korzystając z wolnego czasu, zabrałem się do porządkowania notatek, sporządzonych podczas pracy z Nicolasem Flamelem.

Nie minęło pół godziny, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Piątkowe, późne popołudnie nie było porą, w której spodziewałbym się ujrzeć Severusa Snape’a na powierzchni ziemi, a tym bardziej w moim gabinecie. Odsunąłem na bok papiery i spojrzałem na niego, zaintrygowany. Miał na dłoniach ślady sadzy. Przyczajony niepokój wymaszerował sobie radośnie ze swej kryjówki i zaatakował ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Dyrektorze… - zaczął z chłodną powagą Severus - sądzę, że powinien pan wiedzieć. Męża profesor McGonagall ukąsiła tentakula. Znalazła go nieprzytomnego, z obficie krwawiącą raną na nodze. Wezwała mnie, ale nie byłem w stanie zrobić nic, poza stwierdzeniem przyczyny takiego stanu. Udali się do Świętego Munga, jednak moim zdaniem pan Urquart nie przeżyje. Jad rozprzestrzenia się bardzo szybko. Rozrzedza krew.

Podobnie jak wczoraj, przejął mnie chłód. Severus praktycznie nie myli się w takich sprawach. Miałem nadzieję, że to będzie jeden z tych nielicznych przypadków.

\- Jadowite tentakule występują u nas bardzo rzadko - zauważyłem.

\- Też mnie to zaskoczyło - odrzekł.To musiała być roślina z gatunku Domina letalis. Najbardziej niebezpieczna ze wszystkich.

\- Profesor Sprout ich nie hoduje - powiedziałem. Gdy usłyszałem o tentakuli, w pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że coś mogło wydostać się z naszych cieplarni.

\- Wiem. To na pewno nie od nas. Hagrid mówił, że widział dziś pana Urquarta, przechadzającego się skrajem Zakazanego Lasu. Później zniknął mu z oczu.

\- W takim razie, trzeba przeszukać ten teren - stwierdziłem, wstając.

\- Pójdę z panem - oświadczył Severus. Skinąłem głową. - Lepiej wziąć wysokie buty i rękawice. Gdyby coś się stało… Nie dysponuję antidotum na jad tego gatunku. - Zanotowałem w pamięci, że trzeba będzie ten stan rzeczy zmienić. Skoro roślina raz się pojawiła, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by wydarzyło się to ponownie.

W tej sytuacji, nieoceniona byłaby pomoc Pomony Sprout, lecz niestety Pomona była najbardziej chora ze wszystkich i o wyciąganiu jej z łóżka nie mogło być mowy. Tentakulę znaleźliśmy po ponad godzinie; wyjątkowo mały i z pozoru nie agresywny okaz Domina letalis, ukryty w plątaninie chwastów tuż przy ścieżce. Elphinstone nie miał szans go zauważyć. Całkiem możliwe, że do końca nie wiedział, co go ukąsiło.

\- W górach to dziadostwo rośnie - powiedział Hagrid, który również brał udział w poszukiwaniach. - Jak nic stamtąd się przywlokło.

Upewniwszy się, że nie ma zagrożenia dla uczniów, udałem się do Świętego Munga. Panujące w poczekalni poruszenie było niemal namacalne. Ludzie szeptali między sobą, zbulwersowani, wręcz wstrząśnięci.

\- Bo ktoś z tym musi wreszcie porządek zrobić! - oświadczyła, wcale nie najciszej drobniutka kobieta w średnim wieku.

\- Ale co się stało? - zapytał mężczyzna, trzymający na rękach około dwuletnie dziecko, z nienaturalnie długimi nogami. - Ja dopiero przyszedłem. Ja nic nie wiem.

\- A daj pan spokój. Aportowała się bidulka… O tutaj, tak ze stopę od pana. - Kobieta wyciągnęła chudą rękę, wskazując miejsce. - Z mężem się aportowała, roztrzęsiona okrutnie. Jakieś niezłe cholerstwo go ponoć użarło. Wiadomo, wtedy człowiek nie myśli, żeby ze sobą dokumenty wziąć, czy coś. A te małpy w recepcji, jedna z drugą, szły w zaparte, że bez dokumentów nie przyjmą i koniec. Jedna się jeszcze do tej pani rzucała, że co to za aportowanie się tak na środku. No mówię panu, dobrze, że dyrektor szpitala przyszedł, bo by przecież chłopina tu na korytarzu umarł.

Poczułem, że robi mi się gorąco.

\- Jak długo to trwało? - zapytałem głośniej, niż zamierzałem. Natychmiast wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na mnie.

\- A będzie z piętnaście minut - odparła kobieta. Piętnaście minut. Gdybym wiedział, że tak się sprawy mają, zjawiłbym się tu najszybciej, jakbym mógł. Obiecałem sobie, że osobiście dopilnuję, by wobec odpowiednich osób, zostały wyciągnięte konsekwencje.

Elphinstone nie złamał rodzinnej tradycji. Zmarł kilka minut po moim przybyciu.

W dniu pogrzebu, Minerwa zabrała swoje rzeczy z domku w Hogsmeade i przeniosła się z powrotem do swoich komnat w Hogwarcie. Zaszedłem do niej wieczorem. Do tej pory trzymała się nadzwyczaj dzielnie, lecz wbrew powszechnej opinii, zostawienie jej - jak to się mówi - w spokoju, nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Gdy wszedłem, siedziała w fotelu. Nie czytała, nie robiła na drutach, po prostu siedziała, wpatrując się w płonący na kominku ogień.

\- Jutro wracam do pracy - odezwała się, nie spoglądając na mnie.

\- Dobrze. Jak sobie życzysz - odparłem, bez zaproszenia przysuwając sobie krzesło i siadając obok niej. Nie zaprotestowała.

\- Albusie… - podjęła po chwili. Zauważyłem, że drży. Wiedziałem, że nie z zimna. Coś ją poruszyło. Obawiałem się, że dopiero teraz, wydarzenia ostatnich dni, dotarły do niej z całą mocą. - Albusie, ona go widziała. Sybilla go widziała, jak szedł… jak słaniał się na nogach. - Głos jej się załamał. - Widziała go z okna i nic nie powiedziała, żeby… Żebyśmy myśleli, że jej przepowiednia była prawdziwa.

Odebrało mi mowę. Przypomniałem sobie spojrzenie, jakim obdarzyła mnie wczoraj Sybilla i wszystko zaczęło układać się w przerażająco logiczną całość.

\- Musiała go widzieć z okna. Skąd miałaby wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak. Przecież nie jest jasnowidzem, prawda?

\- Mogła myśleć, że Elphinstone na coś choruje i swoim zwyczajem chcieć cię postraszyć - odpowiedziałem ostrożnie.

\- Gdyby powiedziała, co zobaczyła, on mógłby żyć. - Przełknęła łzy. - Na podłodze znalazłam buteleczkę z dyptamem. Próbował coś zrobić, ale… nie zdążył. Było za późno. Pomoc przyszła za późno. - Rozpłakała się na dobre. Otoczyłem ją ramieniem. Co miałem jej powiedzieć? Że Sybilla Trelawney musi pozostać w Hogwarcie?

Znamiennym w tym kontekście wydaje się fakt, że gdy kilkanaście lat później Dolores Umbridge chciała wyrzucić Sybillę z zamku, to właśnie Minerwa stanęła w jej obronie.


End file.
